


neighborhoods

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: domestic woogyu [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you go."<br/>"no, you go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	neighborhoods

“You go.”

“No, you go.”

“You’re the older.”

“Exactly. So you gotta go.”

“You’re such a dickhead.”

“Kid.”

“Stupid.”

“Seriously, Woohyun. Stop being a whining baby and go upstairs.”

“What do I get?”

“Peace of mind.”

At the same time Sunggyu said that a loud thump was heard and they both looked at the ceiling. Their lamp quivered.

“Alright, I’m going.”

With one last whine he put on his shoes and left the apartment. Sunggyu sat on the couch to wait for the younger. They were cooking dinner when the noises had started and it just kept going for the next couple hours.

For god’s sake, it was a freaking Wednesday, how could their neighborhoods be so loud?

It didn’t take long for Woohyun to come back home. He threw himself into Sunggyu.

“They were supper embarrassed when the door was opened. Apparently they were practicing some dance moves. They apologized and said it won’t happen again.”

“Thank god.”

“Oh I knew you loved me but I didn’t know I was like god to you.”

“Shut your mouth.”

Woohyun laughed and kissed Sunggyu.


End file.
